


Take me with.

by jupiter_box



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Au where Senpai gets his happy ending and Spirit is a little bitch, F/M, Gen, I may be a simp, If a character chooses their own name theyre n-b/trans coded idgaf, Implied Suicide Attempt, ME? RANTING IN THE TAGS?? MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK, Nonbinary Senpai vibes??? hell yeah!!, Senpai and Spirit are two separate beings, Senpai hates his stupid fucking fuckboy face, Senpai is gay and tired, Senpai is unaware its a game but aware something is off, Senpai's face got blown off im changing his eye color, There is a part where senpai gets a sensory overload, Understandable, half joking about that, mood, please read im funny, thats it, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_box/pseuds/jupiter_box
Summary: Self-awareness is a curse.Senpai is trapped inside a never ending loop, aware, and can't get out. The game will do anything to deflect his attempts at escape.People usually think that self-awareness in media is a cool thing, or even funny, at times. That's because they aren't living through it.Self-awareness is a curse not so easily broken.Even he thought it would never be broken.That is, until a blue haired rapper and his girlfriend tear down his world view.And then they leave.And he wants to be brought with.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Take me with.

**Author's Note:**

> "But the river takes her shape from every tempest she abides, and, like her, you'll be made new again."
> 
> New River - The Oh Hellos
> 
> Keith is Boyfriend and Cassie is Girlfriend. I know Keith and Cassie aren't their real names, I just like how they sound and think they fit them.
> 
> There is an implied suicide attempt.. but very little, basically only mentioned in a few short sentences.
> 
> Sorry that part of this is in the 2nd type of pov - I wrote that part first and it sounds a lot better in 2nd person.
> 
> Senpai has color shifting eyes after Spirit bursts out of him. Because i said so

There was absolutely nothing he could do to escape, to break the cycle.

He would wave his parents goodbye with a strained smile on his face, play with his little sister with a laugh that he would forcefully choke out, walk to school with that stupid pep in his step - fake, it was all fake - get harassed by a group of girls, only equipped with a wink and a few blown kisses, even though he meant absolutely none of it.

He didn't even like girls.

One day, he tried to skip school.

The next day, he came back, and everything was the same.

Teachers didn't scold him, or tell him about his missing work, or reprimand him, or anything.

He went to bed that night with an uneasy feeling.

He spent the weekend in his room and went to sleep on Sunday night. He woke up the next day, on Monday, went to school, and realized -

Everyone said the same thing they did last Monday.

The next day, he tried sneering and yelling at the girls, but there was still no change. They still fawned over him, and he gave up. Even hurling insults at their faces wouldn't make them budge.

Something is happening.

He can't remember things, like what he did last week, what he did last month, or even two seconds ago. His body feels like it's dissipating - his body doesn't feel like anything. He can't feel, and he never could.

Nothing felt like anything. It was cold.

Was it actually cold? It's always felt this way, he just never noticed.

Next Monday, he couldn't remember anything.

There was a static in his mind when he tried.

So he gave up.

He eventually began to notice the same things as before.

Days repeated. Dialog stayed the same. People stayed the same. The world stayed the same. He's never tired, but he's also never felt more tired in his _life_. But, no, this wasn't living.

This was hell.

Did he do something? Was it his fault he was in this perpetual loop?

It was now more than ever that he begged for the static to come back.

It never came back.

In fact, it cleared more. He could remember what happened before, before his mind was _wiped_ like a fucking shit stain from the world.

Because he was acting out, that's why. Because he was supposed to stay in his _perfect little bubble_ in his _perfect little world_ , and not defy it.

And he contemplated giving in.

He tried a different approach one day.

Absolutely no change.

He tried to walk away from it all, maybe see if he could go to a store or something - an invisible wall blocked his path. He started at it for a long moment, his anger growing. He tried to smash through the wall, to no avail.

Giving up sounded really nice.

One day - he didn't know when, the days started to blur - strangers came.

A blue haired boy and someone he vaguely remembered - he didn't know why, he's never met this girl in his entire life - a woman with auburn, wearing a pretty red dress.

Suddenly, he was walking towards them - his mind screamed for him to stop moving. Stop, stop, _stop_ , I don't know these people, what am I doing -

He twirled the microphone, yes, the pink one that magically appeared in his hand just a moment ago, and stopped it upright when he landed in front of them with a smirk - with a smirk he couldn't control, couldn't get off his dumb face - and began to battle the blue one who speaks in beeps and bops.

He lost, and something snapped - something that made him scream _not me_ , a scream that was never heard.

His song lowered in pitch.

The crowd of girls behind him finally showed some other emotion than love. it was _fear_ and _disgust_ , and something in that gave him a sick satisfaction.

The boy let him break the code.

His movements became more erratic as he tried to beat... some kid. For a girl he didn't like.

But it wasn't him competing, no, this- this was different.

He - was it him? No. Whatever was controlling him lost, again, and, suddenly, his body began to convulse.

His face cracked.

Something shot out, and his body crumbled.

His body was on the ground, mutilated.

He still couldn't feel anything.

Questions filled his head in no time.

What happened? What was that? Was it inside me the whole time? Is that me?

Am I dead?

_No_ , he stopped himself short, _I'm not dead. I've already tried that. I can't die._

Pixels. Everything was pixels - how come he always failed to notice that before? Maybe, _maybe_ , he was just too blind to see.

Or, maybe, he just didn't want to see.

Whatever it was, it lost, and disappeared.

Still, nothing. That was all he could feel as the game slowly reconstructed his form.

He's never felt anything physical his entire time in this- game? That was new. Except it wasn't new, it's always been that way, hasn't it? Well, it was new information for him. Maybe. It was always obvious this world wasn't normal. Everyone spoke so robotically, so fake, so _scripted_ , did the same thing day in, day out, never changing anything in the way anything was done. It was insanity, and it seemed like he was the only one to notice this fact.

What he didn't know was what was happening.

But he knew that you have to make something in order to destroy it.

And vise-versa.

He saw to both these philosophies, the world falling apart while his being finally returned to normal.

The light blinded him for an all-consuming moment.

A figure stood before it. The white light having begun to consume the world around him a while ago, and he ran towards whoever it was, and yelled.

"Wait!"

A familiar voice calls to you as the world inside the game began to crumble.

"Please," it practically begged, and you finally turned around to meet who, exactly, it was.

It was that video game character, Senpai, who you just fought and had insulted you and your girlfriend, now on his knees, holding your hand in both of his and his head downcast, keeping you from taking your leave.

You rip your hand out of his grasp, and he shutters before looking up at you. Now that you get a good look at him, his hair is messy and his face is red with fresh tears. His eyes are black now, with piercing, indigo blue irises. _That_ was a strange new addition - but his face did get blown off, you guess.

"Take me with you," he mumbled lowly, and you could almost not believe your ears. Really? After all that? He can feel your mood change, so he elaborates more. "Please, I-I'm just the game character, I'm not _him_ ," he explained, and you let him continue. "I'll be overwritten. I can't break the game code, or else - the game, i- _it knows_ ," he whispers the last part, cutting off a bit as his form glitched. His eyes widened and he shot up from the ground, stumbling back as he looked down at himself.

"No!" He shouts, and you flinch at how distorted it is as his body looked to be _disintegrating_. "No - no, no, no, _no_ ," he repeats. There is no anger in his voice, only a pure sadness and distress that pierces your heart as he sobs and hiccups pathetically.

" _Please_ ," he pleads again, finally managing to tear his eyes from himself and look at you again. "I- I don't have much time left."

You take a look at him again.

His body is already half gone, from the bottom up.

You look him in the eyes and beep. "(How?)" You ask, and he extends his hand.

"You have to grab onto my hand," Senpai explains, "It'll kick you out of the game soon. Once you leave, I'll be able to join you, out in the real world." It was almost like he didn't believe his own words. It was a little gut wrenching. How long was he in here?

You look down at his hand and then back up at him. You nod and intertwine your fingers in his.

It's strange. His hand has no temperature.

He finally begins to smile, more tears welling up in his eyes.

" _Thank you_ ," he says gratefully.

And everything fades to white.

Suddenly, Keith was on the floor of his girlfriend's room.

He groans. "(Was that just some fucked up dream?)" He inquires to no one in particular.

A voice groans beside him, his girlfriend, Cassie. "Nope. We really did fight a demon thing. Unless you're talking about something different," she wonders aloud and Keith shot up from the floor.

"(Senpai?)" He calls out, and, suddenly, he forms into the room.

His girlfriend jolts up and steps in front of him, holding an arm out to protect him.

The man barely seems to notice, too infatuated with own, real body. "I'm," he blinked, "I'm real, this is-" He began to laugh, almost hysterically, before ripping off his tie, lifting it up into the air and throwing it roughly to the ground. "WOO!" He pumped his fists into the air triumphantly. "I'm gonna, um, drive a car! Wait, no, I'm gonna CRASH A CAR! Smell some flowers! Uh, other human things!" Senpai laughed awkwardly, his hands placed idly by on his hips, seemingly off in his own world.

Cassie stared at him, a confused expression dancing all over her face.

"Wha-"

"(I'll explain later, but, the short of it is, that's just the game character. _He_ isn't a part of him anymore.)"

Her body untensed slightly at that. "Ah. Okay."

Suddenly, he doubled over, groaning before falling face first to the carpeted ground. His body felt like it was on fire.

Two eyes snapped two him worriedly.

"A bit of a s- sEnsory overload, hahaACk-" he forced out with a pained laugh. This made another jolt to send through his body, caused by his skin having rubbed uncomfortably against his clothes when he laughed. "Hoo, okay, I'm- Just going to lay here…" Another jolt. "Wow, real life really _hurts_ , haha - just.. give me a moment..." he blurted out breathlessly.

After a considerable amount of beats, he wobbled back onto his feet without the help of Keith and his girlfriend. They decided it would be best to stay back, because touching him probably wouldn't be the best right now.

"That guy's lucky he's a spirit. This is hell," he complained. "My god. I never wanna be associated with that prick again."

"(Thinking of a new name?)" Keith suddenly asks, and the man stared down at him for a while, in thought.

"I," he exhaled shakily,

"I don't know."

Cassie sighed and smiled softly at him. "That's okay. It may take some time."

Senpai - what would he even call himself? 'Senpai' would have to do it for now. "Okay."

The girl looked towards the door of her room and back at the two boys. "We need to find a way to get you out safely. I think daddy would kill you if he saw you."

Senpai inhaled sharply. "Probably, yeah."

Keith turned. "We have a window."

Senpai stared at it. "I suppose that's the best I'll get."

Cassie nodded.

Eventually, Boyfriend practically having to push the strawberry blond out the window, they got him to fall out the window and into Cassie's arms.

"Wow," he breathes shakily, "That was exhilarating! And scary! And fun?"

She scoffs light-heartedly, "No, we can't do it again," the girl rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's not what I was going to say." He looked off in thought for a moment and then back at her. "Okay, yeah, it was."

Girlfriend then dropped him on the ground because of that comment, and he yelped before laughing probably a bit too loud, too much.

He hasn't laughed like that since... he can't remember.

She peered down at him with a warm smile, and extended his hand out to him. He took it after his little fit died down, and he stood up on his two feet. Keith came down to them, in order to see him off.

He smiled and bent down to his level. "Keith," he says, gaining his full attention, "Promise me you will destroy that game cartridge, alright?"

Keith nods, and Senpai knows he'll keep his promise. He nods back and stands up straight.

"Goodbye, and, maybe if we meet again, I'll be a whole new person. New name, and- and everything."

Cassie pulls her arm around Keith's shoulder. "We look forward to it."

Senpai nods.

"Thank you."

He walked off, a new-found pep in his step, and his irises now yellow with a genuine excitement and happiness.

_Thank you_ , he thought, _For taking me with_.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to his story after this but idk.. if I'll write it...... so it gets left as this until then. :)


End file.
